Adventure Time: Please Don't Hurt Me Anymore For I Am Young
by WeirdoGirf
Summary: Finn and Jake's visits to Princess Bubblegum grow less and less. Jake's deep mental illness is resulting in the blood of a human and the mental state of this boy to decrease. Finn has got a blade in his hands and his life in front of him but he's stranded between re-laps and recovery. Can one visit to their beloved, sugary friend free Finn from the shackles of Jake's violent horror
1. Chapter 1

Sorry if i have too many song quotes :)

* * *

Finn woke up. The bruises and scars marking his body prominently showing themselves for the sun to gawk at. Slowly and with many winces, the 14 year old raised his aching body from the animal covered bed and, trying his best not to limp, gently walked over to his adoptive brother as it was time to get up. He carefully shook Jake but fell backwards as a large, orange hand punched him in the face: Adding to his collection of skin discolorations. With fear in his eyes, the young boy pulled himself up and dared to speak, "Please, Jake. You told me to wake you up at this time because of Princess Bubblegum's 'getting back together' party... We haven't seen her for almost a year ever since Ice King regained his memory and this is kinda important..."

Jake turned in his bed and glared at Finn, "I thought children were meant to be seen and not heard! I know why you woke me up i don't need to hear it again!"

Finn instinctively shrank back into himself and prepared for another blow for 'speaking out of turn'. He watched his brother walk past him and grab something Finn didn't want to see. A sharp pain erupted from his backside and the sheer force of it made him fall over: Jake had whooped him with the buckle end of a belt.

"I don't want to hear you speak unless i or someone else tells you to, okay?"

"Yes, Jake..."

As soon as Jake went downstairs to make breakfast, Finn escaped to the bathroom where he attempted to sooth the pain from his face and butt. Cautiously and fully aware that the door was not locked, the beaten boy stood in front of a giant mirror. The blue curtain that snuggled up close to the bath contrasted with the bright colors of the tree leaves which let calming sun rays through and into the lavatory. Taking off his trade mark hat, Finn took the scissors which were neatly placed inside a drawer and rolled up his sleeves that he not long ago acquired after Jake became very physical. Long, thick, white scares lined his arms. He opened the scissors and struggled between re-laps and recovery. He is sick but no medicine can numb him. Slowly, he traced the white lines with the sharp end of the implement as tears streamed down his sunken face. Deep down, he feels that he isn't meant to be treated this way but his wounded exterior told him that he was worthless and got everything given to him for a reason. Several slashes went by and Finn felt numb on the inside. He stared at the sink of blood and the blades that took away his humanity. He doesn't care. Being human meant that pain was mighty horrific yet he desires it for the sake of this numb feeling of not really existing. Candy people don't feel pain: bite into them and they'll smile. Jake can morph his pain censors so that he doesn't feel it anymore. Everyone but him is completely safe. But Finn is vulnerable. He let his arm drip until it could do no more. He washed it and rolled his sleeve back down. After running the tap so that the blood wouldn't show, Finn wiped his eyes and inspected the bruises that stood out on his back and face, chest and bottom, arms and legs. Welts lined his back and fist shaped bruises plague his body.

Slowly dragging himself from the bathroom, Finn sighed. Where did the good old days go?

He climbed down the ladder. Fearful of Jake. Suddenly, he was dragged to the floor by his hair and had his head banged on it various times. He cried and cried for Jake to stop but he didn't.

"WE ARE LATE NOW YOU SELFISH LITTLE BRAT! I COULD KILL RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

The fragile boy was then thrown onto the table, winding him severely. He gently got down and held his throbbing head.

"Now get on my back! We are late to our own party!"

Finn carefully climbed onto his back and rested. He was skinny and small: He hasn't had any growth for a while and he has been starved for days by Jake for many reasons. Once they got there, Finn wished to be asleep in bed. The loud music and the happy laugher of the candy citizens made his head feel worse and he couldn't be more scared to see the loving, sugary princess. Knocking on the door, they were greeted with confetti and laughter yet it seemed to only last for a few moments as a few people started whispering to each other. Princess Bubblegum ran up to them and hugged the boys tightly with tears streaming down her face.

"I've missed you both so much! Where have you been this past year?"

She smiled at Finn who forced himself to do the same but the effort of it made him sigh and he soon resumed his worried look. Jake, however, had already moved to the drunk section of the party (reserved for wrecking livers) and began partying while forcing loads of beer down his throat. Finn wished he could stop Jake: A drunk Jake would equal almost death. Desperation led him to tap on Jake's shoulder.

"What?!"

Finn felt what little confidence he had left completely leave his body.

"I was thinking maybe you shouldn't get too drunk?"

Jake frowned horribly and threw the bottle, forgetting that he was in public from the beers.

"Are you telling me what to do?"

"Uh... No, Jake... I'm not..."

"And now you are lying!"

"Uhh..."

Finn shook wildly as Jake lifted his fist and pounded against his arm and face. He pushed Finn to the floor and beat him in every place possible. The boy screamed while every one stood in absolute silence. Finn's mind thanked that Princess Bubblegum wasn't there to watch or she might get involved and Jake would definitely punch her too. After a couple of minutes of solid beatings Jake stood, out of breath, and spat on Finn who lay whimpering on the floor like a baby.

"Do not tell me what not to do, Finn."

He took Finn's arm and pulled him up to his feet and shoved him into the normal part of the party. Princess Bubblegum took one look at Finn and gasped. She ran to him just before he collapsed and cradled the boy. She thanked Glob that he hadn't grown and she had or else she might not be able to carry him. After taking him into the science labs, she lay him on a soft bed and woke the boy with water.

"Wha- Where am i?"

"In the laboratory. Why did you fall?"

Finn blushed. He didn't answer her but carefully leaned forward and lifted up his shirt and turned around so she could see his back. She took a step back as her mouth dropped.

"Finn... Where did those come from? Why did you go to the drunk section of the party?"

"I-i went there to try to stop Jake from drinking..."

"Why?"

Finn sighed.

"If Jake drinks, he gets angry a lot more easier than normal..."

"So?"

"He would probably kill me..."

She couldn't believe her ears.

"He's only gotten really drunk twice after we stopped visiting and each time i had to go to intensive care in the grassland hospital..."

"But-"

"I fell because in the drunk part, i asked him not to get too drunk and he got mad because i told him what to do... So he punched me until i fell over and then he sat on me and kept hitting me and banging my head around..."

Princess Bubblegum said nothing. She only sat on the bed and pulled Finn into a tight hug as he shook while explaining the situation. Princess Bubblegum knew he was probably leaving a major part of the story out. She took his hand and slowly began pulling his sleeves down but he yanked his hand away.

"Finn let me see now!"

Finn groaned as he rolled up his sleeves: Baring his marks was shameful.

"Finn..."

"I didn't mean to do it so much... The reason we stopped coming was because Jake kept beating me up so i had to stay in because of the bruises i have all the time... The first time i cut was the third time Jake got mad and i guess i liked the feeling of being numb..."

Bubblegum began crying and Finn pouted as he tried to stop her.

"Don't cry! it's probably not even bad! I'm... um... exaggerating loads!"

"But Finn! The evidence is on your skin..."


	2. Chapter 2

Once the sugary girl calmed down, she kissed Finn on the cheek and stood up,

"I have to do something, Finn. You go home and try to stay out of trouble and I'll make arrangements for a mental appointment for Jake."

Finn nodded and hopped off the bed. He jumped when the door knocked and a drunk Jake came waddling through,

"Come home now, Finn. I need to talk to you about something."

Jake sloppily grew big as Finn gingerly climbed on top,

"Bye, Princess."

Suddenly an orange had appeared from Jake's back and punched Finn in the face then stomach,

"Shut up, boy! She didn't ask you to speak!"

"Sorry... Thank you, Jake..."

Princess gasped and fought going and hitting Jake in the jowls,

"Be safe, boys. Come round soon!"

Jake nodded and then turned to leave and Finn gave Princess a defeated look and she couldn't help feel that she should eaves drop on them. The giant dog trotted slowly as Finn shook on his back: He knew that Jake had a punishment in mind for him when he got home.

"Finn you were a disgrace in that party-"

Finn sighed.

"So don't expect me to go easy on you!"

Princess glared at Jake; How could he be so heartless? Once they entered their home, Princess climbed up to the window that showed the inside of Finn and Jake's room. She watched the young boy walk over to the wall (Tree twigs and leaves) and pluck a large handful of sticks. What did Jake have in mind? Finn then went over to the bed and tied a strip of cloth around the bottom of the pile. Bubblegum's eyes widened as she realized what Jake was going to do to him. The boy then grabbed a thick, leather belt and set both items on the bedside table. He then sat on the bed with his head in his hands and began crying softly.

"Finn! You know the drill! I want to come up there with everything ready: Including you!"

Finn quickly wiped his eyes and threw his backpack in the closet. He slowly took off his shirt and put it next to the backpack. Princess Bubblegum blushed but then shook her head,

"Not now, Bonnibelle."

She then heard Jake come upstairs and grow so that he was a bit taller than Finn. He stood in front of the 13 year old with hate boiling in his eyes.

"Lay on the bed, Finn..."

Finn then slowly lay down and gently bit his wrist. Jake reached for the belt and adjusted it so that it would bruise and cut through his little brother's back. The dog reached for Finn's waist band and then shuffled his underwear down. Princess Bubblegum blushed heavily but thanked glob that Jake didn't pull them down enough to see his privates. But when the first blow came raining down and the pained cries escaped Finn's mouth, she almost lost her grip on the branches.

"Do NOT behave like that again, Finn!"

He lifted the belt again and aimed the buckle for Finn's backside. He quickly whooped his brother and frowned,

"Why would you even think of doing that after last time?"

This carried on for about half an hour and Finn was screaming and crying but he had managed to hold himself back and not kick his legs. Half an hour of unimaginable pain went by and Jake reached for the bunch of twigs. He lifted it above his head and slashed against Finn's rear and back multiple times, drawing a lot of blood and a lot of howls.

"_No MORE!_" Princess bubblegum thought as she knocked on the door. She could hear Jake shushing Finn and then his happy, innocent face smiled at her,

"Hey, princess! What are you doing here?"

She looked up at the ladder and heard cries and sniffs.

"Is that Finn crying up there?" She tried to push past Jake who responded by putting his hands up and shaking his head: dismissing the idea,

"It's a new game beemo made!"

"Can i play?"

Jake frowned, "Actually can you just go? Sorry princess but me and Finn and busy!"

Princess bubblegum adjusted her crown and wafted Jake away, "I am a princess and i can go where i please!"

She quickly climbed up he ladder and into Finn and Jake's room. She could smell human blood clearly and gasped at the sight: the window was very dirty and she couldn't see very well.

"JAKE WHAT THE HELL!"

It was like a murder scene. Blood everywhere and bits of skin strewn all over. The boy shook wildly and sobbed into his hands. At her voice, Finn looked up and then dropped his head in defeat. He is done fighting Jake. He will just take it and forget. He will end an entire species with just one slice after his punishment. One cut and his pain will end. One cut and all this with float away. One cut and he can be happily with his real parents who love him. He just lay there as Bonnibelle ran to him and gently stroked his hair through his blood-stained hat. His emotionless, pain-stricken face blankly stared at the wall. He looked dead.

But he is alive.

Too alive.

One breath ensured life: the other takes it.

Inhale? Life.

Exhale? Happiness.

The end of the human race wont cause any grief; who wants a bag of flesh and blood that winces at needles and moans at the slightest pain? No one. Not even his adoptive brother. Well he will end his brother's burden. Jake's head popped up from the trap door and sighed,

"This is why i didn't want you to see! Being royalty probably sheltered you from perfect punishments... He is going to be fine! He always is!"

Thats what he thinks?

"Jake?"

Everyone stared at the boy who shifted his gaze towards his brother,

"I know you don't love me. If all i cause you is pain, like what you give to me, I will leave."

Jake sighed,

"Don't go all emo on me, Finn! Of course i like you!"

"Jake. All you have given me for the past year is pain and misery. You have told me i am worthless and deserved to be killed. You have accomplished in killing me, Jake. You are not my brother and you are not my friend: The only thing that keeps me from dying is my hope for the old days. When crime was all over and we ran happily. But, after a long year of being starved, whipped, punched and kicked, cut and dehydrated, i cannot believe that we will ever even come close to having that same friendship that we used to."

Jake looked away for a moment. Princess bubblegum had started to cry but carried on stroking him. Finn held his hand up for her to stop but she responded with gently picking him up and heading towards the door. She turned to Jake and whispered in his ear,

"_You will never see him again. He deserves better and you can bet on your life that you will never see anything but a cushioned wall for the rest of your life."_

Jake looked away and frowned as Bonnibelle took Finn to the laboratory for stitches.

* * *

Finn lay on a bed with a stick of wood between his teeth. He bit down as hard as he could as the Princess stitched his back up. Without any sort of medication to numb the pain, Finn can honestly say that he would rather stay with Jake for another week than endure that kind of pain.

He prays for death, still. Every waking moment haunts him and every night makes the living nightmare more vivid. Will it ever end?


	3. Chapter 3

Finn cursed the day that princess bubblegum thought that some squishy bananas could take on Jake. The boy lay on his back while the princess dressed his body with clean, white bandages. She accidentally skimmed his back and Finn let out a little whimper.

"Sorry, Finn!"

"I-i-its fine... thanks for helping me..."

She didn't answer. She was battling a mind game that she would never win.

"How old exactly are you? 15? 16?"

Finn wondered where she was going with the conversation,

"Uh... 14 why?"

He heard her sigh.

"It's just that since Jake can't take care of you, and the fact that you are underage, you will have to go to the local grassland orphanage..."

"WHAT! I'm not going to some smelly old orphanage!"

She knelt down next to him and rubbed his head,

"Sorry but you have no choice..."

"But-"

"NO FINN!"

The boy was shocked at the sudden outburst and closed his mouth: Ever fearful of everyone. He turned his head away and pouted. So much pain and not enough comfort. Future? That word sends shivers down Finn's spine. He couldn't take it any more. After a quick cough, Finn felt tears stream down his face. They washed away his blush and he heartily sobbed into his own arms as he often did when Jake had 'Finished Finn's punishment'. The sugary girl sat him but like a rag-doll and tightly held him until he stopped crying.

"Princess?"

"Yes?"

"Could i go to the bathroom? Just for a second..."

She eyes him carefully,

"Depends; Do you need to pee or are you going to carry on with these?"

She pointed to his arms and frowned. He was too young to be dealing with these emotions. He is stupid and will make bad decisions.

"I... uh... need to pee..."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine! But don't do anything stupid!

He nodded and ran to the toilet. A couple candy people ran after him and hugged him for a moment; Just to make sure he was okay. but Finn saw through their illusion. He locked the pink door and looked over to the sink and saw a medicine cabinet. He sighed as he opened it and saw a pair of razor sharp, life ruining scissors. Opening the blade, Finn rolled up his sleeves and, once again, retraced the white marks and let the blood drip down the sink. No. The feeling isn't there anymore. He panicked and quickly began slicing his wrists at rapid pace: He didn't even notice that he was making yelping noises as he was doing so. A swift knock on the door and a screaming voice pulled him out of his desperation as he heard Peebles scream for him to open the door.

"Finn the human you better not be doing anything in there? Whats wrong? Why are you making strange noises! Open up!"

He kept quiet until the door broke down and a certain pink girl snatched the scissors away. She took one look at his arms and began puking in the toilet. It was horrific and brutal what he does to himself. What he thinks about himself. Finn sunk down and hid his hands behind his back,

"Princess..."

Princess bubblegum then stood up and glared at Finn,

"What the GLOB, FINN! STOP! WHY? OH GLOB JUST STOP THIS NONSENSE!"

Finn looked away, he was very ashamed and couldn't believe that she saw what he's done to himself, and quickly rolled down his sleeves. PB looked at him with disbelief,

"if you can't stop yourself, I'll stop you!"

She took the scissors and cut off Finn's sleeves and jeans so that he wore his old attire.

"Now people will see and the only thing you can do to stop them noticing is to stop cutting yourself! And if you start cutting your body, i'll make you walk around naked, understood?"

He nodded with tears in his eyes. The numb feeling has finally come to him as he sat on the floor with his freshly torn arms spilling blood all over. She picked him up and dragged him to another part of the castle but, instead of the usual pink, the door was blue. She was calm again, now.

"So you don't want an orphanage?"

He shook his head.

"Well then you can live with me for a few years until you can make it on your own... But no more funny business! Just because your room has an en-suit, doesn't mean you can do anything but bathe and poop in there: no cutting or everyone will see it!"

The boy's lips plastered together as he inspected his arms: unbelievable. He sighed as the sugary girl set him down in front of the door. A few cute little candy people ran past and hugged Finn's legs which made the boy hide his arms.

"Finn is safe!" They danced around him, "Praise the glord!"

But they stopped their awkward worship and a gumdrop girl screamed, " Look at him ARM!"

They ran.

Ran away.

Gone.

Finn felt his heart sink as he saw the cute little people scream and run in terror at what he does day in and day out.

"See that, Finn?"

He didn't even nod: just standing there with shame on his face was a broken boy. Alone in this world.

"I'm going for a walk..."

"Okay but pack a lunch..."

He nodded and quickly looked inside his pack for a spare long sleeved top. Finn looked up at the princess as she held his baby blue shirts and a pile of sleeves on the floor,

"You aren't going anywhere with long sleeves on, Finn... I never want to see you cutting again!"

He sighed and lay on a fresh, clean smelling bed. The fabric cradled him as he yawned and lazily reached over to grab his pack and his beloved pictures of his adoptive family.

"Thanks, princess..."

He set the photo on the bedside table and sighed. PB crept up next to him and pushed him on his back and began mercilessly tickling him.

"Hahah! Stop! hahahah! Please! haahahaah!"

He struggled against the woman before him but couldn't get her to stop.

"I'll never stop! Mwhahaha!"

"Please! hhahahahahah!"

"I'll use science to create a tickle machine and I'll keep you in there forever!"

"Noooooooooooooooo! hahahahahahah"

Then she stopped: allowing the boy to catch his breath. Bonnibelle patted his head and stuck her tongue out,

"Next time, i won't go so easy on you! Go for that walk and cheer up because i'm sure that when Jake is better, you can still adventure together!"

She turned to leave but stopped herself,

"I love you, Finn..."

He stopped his giggling with a happy sigh,

"Love you too, bubble!"

She smiled to herself but silently hoped that knew her love was a mother son one.

The boy sat down and smiled to himself,

"She's such a great friend."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Don't own adventure time obviously.**_

_**Note: Well hello, my pretties. I am so so so so sorry for not updating for, like, weeks. I've had so many GCSE's to revise for so i've been busy. Anyhow i've tried to 'up' my writing skills but remember that this is all my tired brain can get now. I was planning on writing excessively during the holiday but, again, revision is better. **_

_**So so so sorry, again. Also this chapter is kinda about 200 words short as i'm suffering from writer's block and also mild scoliosis. Enjoy.**_

* * *

These steps. These fresh, clean steps. They sweep a child through a land full of wonder: Full of 'oos' and 'aas'. Ooo to be exact. He walks through and through. Through and through the depths of the universe while all those around him make his time on earth seem like eternity. Naked. He wears so little. Linen clothes but so much of his body reveals- yet, it is not a body of his own. He has a new one. New arms, new legs. They, unfortunately, are lined with the cruel horror of the true reality that floats around some: crushing others. So innocent but the mind festers. Physically naive yet indescribable tumours plague his mental stability.

What a child.

What a boy.

He suffers a great deal while others gain. His gain is the end of the revolution of which hurt can coexist alongside healthy living. He is not healthy. Far from it, it seems. Yet so many faces look and turn blind eyes from pain-stricken, run down others.

Pray.

This helps him. He prays that the end shall grasp his heart so tight that he may be dragged out of existence. For peace is which he prays, also. For the lives of others to gain in value, too! Many prayers shall escape his chapped lips, many words of truth will, too. So many shrieks, so many howls, so many cries.

This is life.

This is what it means to be human.

Jake says humans are wasteful.

Strolling on through the candy kingdom's sugary forests, alone, is a child of exact thoughts. Such mind games never leave him: they shrink him down to nothing. Well, whatever is left of him. Finn sauntered his way through the surreal beauty of this forest; such picturesque areas: such a shame that such creatures reside here. Ruining it's inner glory. Shame on them. Shame on him.

This boy will wander for hours. The lunch in his thinning back pack slowly deteriorating in taste and nutritional value. He glances at the tall trees and envies their equality and the fact that they all love each other; Even though the princess said she loved him, lies can be seen past and Finn has done this. So here he is, wandering aimlessly, feeling that he has no one in this world to protect him. He will be alone.

Lonely.

That is a word that frequently crops up in his mind. A word that keeps him awake at night. A word that disallows him to eat, drink or live. What a waste of the last of a species. What has this boy done to deserve this kind of silent pain- No, silent torture. This isn't the plain pain you receive day in and day out. This is the pain that mutates a brain. It mutates children just at the thought let alone the experience. Finn sighs as the sweet smelling, luscious soldiers of many colours leaves his nostrils and the spine chilling breeze from the ice kingdom evade his quiet love for all things happy. The ice kingdom: a desolate, dry place full of little potential and spilling over with deterrents that forced even the inhabitants to shy away from it's presence. And, no, Finn wishes not to visit the ice king. Being free from his mind labyrinth has left him witty and uncomfortable to be around. Even more so than before when he was but a paedophile who attempts to rape younger woman. No. Finn does not wish his company- but, any company is welcome. Be it from a mentally demented old man or a loving relative willing to give the comfort he needs. An old man. Crazy and confused.

'We are the same, kinda.' Finn mutters. His depression and lack of kind contact leaves him to utter himself into a state of longing. Longing for the good old days, 'Maybe Simon will talk to me about before the war.'

This brightened his view of the visit. Yet a gut-wrenching feeling possessed him to turn and greet a sugary, pink woman of the age of 19. Ignoring the temptations and the desire for warmth, Finn trudged in knee-high snow and feels the tears on his cheeks freeze prior them even coming close to his chin.

The sound of a quiet rapping of the front door ricochetting through the ice castle drives the young boy to insanity. He twitches with anticipation to learn more of his own kind. He imagines they are sweet, kind hearted guerrillas that pounce at ever opportunity to prove themselves helpful that comes their way.

To a harmed boy's mind, such unknown and foreboding creatures fascinate and intimidates him and curdles his deep red blood.

Again, much to his dismay, the flutter of decent sound waves echo throughout the castle: unheard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i do not own adventure time.**

**Note: heavily inspired by _The MasterHama's Be My Escape_ fanfiction i order you to read it now or else i will be sad ;)**

**So so so so so so so sorry for not uploading a chapter for AGES but it's spring break now (although it hasn't stopped snowing) so, if i dont run out of inspiration, i will be able to upload like a boss! Please PM me and give me ideas and dont forget to comment 3**

* * *

No. This is far from right. What would a senile old man be doing that would cause him not to open the front door? Steadying his breathing, the boy opens the door painfully slowly as to give Simon the chance to call out.

Nothing...

'Hello? Simon?'

Where is he?

The horrendous stench of rotting flesh and dried blood filled his nostrils as Finn sighs when he realises it isn't very healthy to be able to recognise such a smell. His eyes darted around the room: nothing out of the ordinary. He takes more steps in and he sees it.

Her skin: Grey and caked in fermenting blood.

Her hair: Onyx in color but the stains of red still ravage the sweaty mass.

Her face: Nothing- Well, that's a lie: Either there is no face or the face is just completely covered in flowing blood...

'W-w-where is Marcy's f-face?' His stutter gets the better of him as his curiosity burrows deeper into his mind. With his eyes fixed on the unmoving bundle, he walks closer. Tears soak his face and an infinite amount of questions flood his subconscious. He looks to the side, only to see a note that rests upon the vampire queen's stomach with a rose on top.

It read:

_'Echos of the past events nudge the tiller on my present course. I await it's reflection in the future.'_

If only this made any sense to Finn as it would the average intellectual.

* * *

**This chapter is really just a reminder that this story hasn't been discontinued. 3**


End file.
